Wally's Depression
by FonzFan82
Summary: Repost. Now it's in the 2000's and Wally and Beaver are in their 60s, Wally suffers through a rough time with depression and Beaver and Eddie give Wally all the support to Wally. This is Beaver's payback to Wally from the time they were children on helping Wally through a tough time all the time Wally has helped him.
1. Chapter 1

Wally Cleaver was getting ready to go to his office one Wednesday morning. The clock in the kitchen read 9:45 a.m. telling him he should have been at the office an hour ago. He looked at his younger brother, Beaver Cleaver who offered to give him a ride on my way to work.

"Do you have everything with you, Wally?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let me check," Wally said, going back upstairs to his bedroom in my house.

He didn't want to live alone because depression back then had been tough and he didn't want to live alone so I was nice enough to let him move in. Wally had been out of touch with his only child, a daughter named Lindsey and they hadn't talked or wrote ever since his wife had died. He had tried calling Lindsey and writing her but there was no answer from her. I had waited five more minutes before my older brother came down again. I had known that how bad Wally's depression had been twenty years later so I didn't mind waiting every morning for him to drive Wally to the Senate's office.

While waiting for Wally five more minutes, I kissed my five – foot and seven-inch tall blonde wife, Olivia one more time.

"Does Eddie know you'll be late again this morning, Beaver?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he does, sweetheart. Eddie knows because of Wally," I told her.

"I'm glad Eddie understands how tough Wally's depression is," Olivia said.

I nodded. I decided to go to the guest room where we had let Wally move into when Wally's wife had passed on. I knocked on the closed-door.

"Wally, are you ready to go yet?" I called behind the closed-door.

"Coming," Wally called back.

I watched as the door opened and my older brother walked out.

"I want to get to the office now, Wally. Eddie and I are talking about working on a new computer game," I said.

"What one are you thinking of doing?" Wally asked as the two went to the car that waited for us in the driveway.

I got into the driver's seat as Wally got into the passenger's seat. I told Wally I wasn't sure what kind of game it would be yet since me and Eddie Haskell haven't yet talked about the ideas we would use for the new computer game that should be ready by Christmas.

"I'm supposed to get ready for a speech that would be ready by the end of the week. I'm pretty nervous about it too," Wally said.

"You'll do fine, Wally. You always have," I said.

After Wally unlocked the door at his office, he and I walked over to the messy desk.

"Your desk looks like it could use a pick up," I said.

"I know, Beaver, but I just don't have the time now."

After putting his briefcase on the floor next to the desk chair Wally decided to walk me out.

"Why are you rushing me out so fast?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your office too?"

"Yeah. I have to take you in first. Eddie doesn't mind me being late because of you having depression and all," I said.

Wally didn't say anything. All he could think of to do now is nod his head.

After walking Beaver to the door, Wally said, "Beaver, do me a favor, will you?"

"What's that?"

"Will you call Lindsey for me?"

"Sure, Wally. I talk to her a lot, but I still can't figure out why she left you. When do you want me to call her?" I asked.

"Whenever you get the chance."

"Okay."

I felt when I made the phone call to Wally's daughter; I thought I should tell Lindsey about Wally's illness. I knew twenty years ago she walked out before she even knew about it. He thought this was the right time to tell her, even thought she was on her second year of college.

I didn't want my niece to miss out on too much school but I thought she could miss out on some of it for a talk with her family. I hoped she didn't have too much schoolwork planned once I tried calling. I would just have to wait and see.

"Sure, Wally. I talk to her a lot, but I still can't figure out why she left you. When do you want me to call her?" Beaver asked.

"Whenever you get the chance."

"Okay."

Beaver felt when he made the phone call to Wally's daughter; he thought he should tell Lindsey about Wally's illness. He knew twenty years ago she walked out before she even knew about it. He thought this was the right time to tell her, even thought she was on her second year of college.

Beaver didn't want his niece to miss out on too much school but he thought she could miss out on some of it for a talk with her family. He hoped she didn't have too much schoolwork planned once he tried calling. He would just have to wait and see.

While driving to the office, I was having a flashback of what happened with Wally twenty years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Me and Eddie were busy working on a new computer game that was halfway done to being finished when the secretary came over the PA system for me. I stopped working on the game and told Eddie to continue on without me. I hoped this had nothing to do with either Wally and my family or my wife, Olivia._

_It was Olivia calling, saying Wally's wife had died not too long ago. I asked her how Wally was doing. Olivia said he wasn't doing well, plus Lindsey ran off missing the minute Wally's wife died. Wally had tried searching places where he knew Lindsey would be and all those places she was not there. Wally gave a police report on Lindsey, I was told from Olivia._

_I was also told that Wally had been showing depression signs ever since his wife had died and Olivia had seen it in him. Olivia had told me Wally had to be in the hospital because of his showing depression. Olivia told me I was needed at the hospital from Wally._

_End Flashback_

I parked the car and locked it. I walked into the office and found Eddie Haskell on the phone. Eddie waved to him, phone on ear, and I waved back. I finally reached my office and unlocked the door. Once turning the lights on, I thought I would make the call to Lindsey now to get it over. If she was in class, I knew she would call back. I called her dorm number and my guess was right that she was in class. I left a message for her to call back as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch that day, Eddie decided to eat lunch at the office. He wanted to work more on the game he and I had started talking about that they were going to work on. He knew I was out of the office for lunch that day and wanted to eat with Wally instead so that was okay with him. He got distracted from his thinking on the game at lunch that day and got to thinking on his old friend, Lumpy Rutherford who now lived in Kenya, Africa. Lumpy now lived in Africa because he had a job out in Africa running an orphanage for the orphans in Africa.

That gave Eddie an idea and he thought he would call Lumpy in Kenya since he knew Lumpy didn't know about Wally and his depression yet. Eddie knew he had to become a tough guy back in the old days in school because he thought he had to protect Wally from the depression episodes whenever they would happen. That was when he started to ask Lumpy to become a tough guy as well even if Lumpy knew nothing about what happened back in those times but he did feel Wally could use more protection. That's when Eddie picked up the phone. He dialed Lumpy's number in Kenya.

He listened to the phone ring a few times in Africa. Lumpy answered.

"Eddie! That you?" Lumpy asked, surprised to hear from Eddie from such a long time.

"Yes, Lumpy. I know it's been eight months since we last talked. Do you have any plans to come home?" Eddie asked.

"Not anytime soon. Why?" Lumpy asked.

"I think there's an emergency talk we need to have at some point."

"About what?" Lumpy asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Wally."

"Is he okay?" Lumpy asked worriedly.

"Not really, Lumpy. It's something I can't explain on the phone. This goes way back when we were kids," Eddie told him.

"That far back? Something I never knew about and you never told me? How come you waited until now to tell me something I never knew about what is wrong with Wally and not back when we were kids?" Lumpy asked.

"It was complicated back then. Now is the right time to tell you," Eddie told him.

"I see, Eddie. I'll have to look at my schedule and see when I can get a plane ticket to get back home since you and Wally really need me," Lumpy said.

"Okay. You can call back and let me know," Eddie said.

"I plan to do that. Right now all these kids are on a wait list for homes and all that and today I just gave away ten kids to ten new families who adopted them," Lumpy said.

"That must be good business for you," Eddie said.

"It is. You should see all the kids in the orphanage I work in," Lumpy told him.

"I believe you, Lumpy. Call back when you find a date to come back home."

"I will, Eddie. Do you want me to call at the office or at home?" Lumpy asked him.

"Home would be fine. I want to work on a new game Wally's squirt brother and I have to get started on and it has to be out by Christmas this year."

"That's right. You two work together. I almost forgot. I'll call you later tonight and let you know."

"Okay."

Eddie hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Wally ate lunch at Wally's office that afternoon. I couldn't stand the mess on Wally's desk.

"Shouldn't you clean up the mess on your desk?" I asked, looking at all the papers scattered on the desk along with candy wrappings of M&M's and licorice and all the other candy you could think of.

"You mentioned that this morning, Beaver. I already told you I don't have time to clean up."

"You do now, Wally. You eating candy again?" I asked, picking up a candy wrapping of Skittles.

"Wally, you know eating candy is bad for your depression. What are you worried about now?" I asked, looking at the candy wrappings of Skittles and chocolate M&M's.

"The speech I have to give at the end of this week. I don't have anything written for the speech," Wally told me.

"Want me to help you write your speech? Two is better than one."

"I know, but what do you know about speech writing anyway?"

Wally did remember how many times I had written his speeches for him.

"I've done it many times for you, Wally."

I knew I would have to come up with a topic for Wally to speak on Friday night.

"And Senator Webber will also be there. She's not even Republican!" Wally said.

"What is she if she's not in the Republican Party?" I asked.

"Independent."

The messy desk had looked better now since I was the only one cleaning it up and Wally was still worried about the speech he had to give. I had thrown the hundreds of candy wrappings into the wastebasket.

"Where do you want those papers, Wally?" I asked.

"I'll deal with them."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Wally nodded.

"Okay," I said and sighed.

Then I ate the rest of my hot dog I had ordered from takeout. I knew I decided giving Wally water for lunch was the best thing to do.

"I've found tons of candy wrappings like this in your bedroom at home lately, Wally, in the past month or so. Is the speech all you've been depressed about?" I asked.

Wally shook his head. I knew from the past until now Wally had always eaten candy when he got depressed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Not now," Wally told me.

Lunch was almost over so I decided it was time for me to leave.

"I'll see you at five, Wally."

"Okay."

I made it back to work in no time and I found Eddie still at the desk right when I left for lunch with Wally.

"You still at the desk?" I asked Eddie.

"Does that surprise you? It's my desk."

"We need to talk, Eddie," I told him.

"About what?" Eddie asked, looking at me.

"Wally."

"What about Wally?" Eddie asked, looking at me.

"He's eating candy again," I said.

"Again?"

Eddie shook his head.

"He's doing it at home too," I continued.

"Great," Eddie said under his breath.

"Hey, Squirt, I talked to Lumpy. I'm on sure if he's going to come back here from Africa to talk with us," Eddie told me.

"You mean you never told Lumpy about Wally's depression back in the old days when it first happened? You're such a creep, Eddie."

"It was complicated to explain back then, Squirt. I thought now was a good time to explain so that's why the wait."

I nodded in agreement.

"What is he worried about? Want me to talk to him?" Eddie asked.

"If you want. He says he's worried about the speech he has to do Friday night. I'm going to write his speech for him," I told Eddie.

"Again?"

"Yes, again," I said.

"I'll talk with him," Eddie volunteered and watched me walk into my office and shut the door.

I turned the lights on and saw the message button was blinking. There were a couple of messages and I played the two messages that were blinking on the machine. The first one was from Wally's daughter, Lindsey. I heard her voice on the machine and I decided to call back later that night. The next one was a call from Wally's therapist wanting to set up a schedule for the following week.

I decided to call the therapist back right away to schedule but I would call Lindsey back later that night. I knew she could wait to hear from me a bit longer. I picked up the phone and dialed the therapist. Her name was Kristin Cash. She had been seeing Wally for over thirty years now. I scheduled Wally's appointment for next Tuesday at nine in the morning. The rest of the day was spent with me and Eddie working on the new game we had started talking about. At five that afternoon, we left the office. I drove in my 2009 Dodge Ram to Wally's office to pick him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was home in no time but he came home to silence: no screaming kids or wife cooking in the kitchen. He had been divorced for five years now. He and his ex – wife, Michelle, had problems for a while and she took full custody of his two daughters, Martha and Lucy. When he walked into the house that evening, he found the answering machine light blinking. He pressed PLAY. There was a message from Lumpy.

"Hi, Eddie. I'll call back later tonight and we can work out my schedule since you said earlier today about you and Wally needing me for an emergency talk," Eddie heard Lumpy's voice say on the machine.

That's when he heard the phone click without a good – bye. He saw the phone message had come in at 3:15 that afternoon. Eddie decided to call Lumpy back since Lumpy had left a message for him. Before even thinking about what to have for supper that night, Eddie picked up the phone and dialed Africa. Lumpy was at the orphanage at that hour, so Eddie dialed that number.

"Hi, Lumpy," Eddie said when Lumpy picked up the phone.

"I see you got my message," Lumpy said.

"I did. I just walked into the door from work."

"Sorry you decided to call me right away when you walked into the door," Lumpy said.

"I made myself do it," Eddie said.

Lumpy didn't answer.

"When are you available to come back home?" Eddie asked his friend.

"The weekend is what my calendar tells me," Lumpy said.

"Okay but I think Wally might want you to stay when you fly out here instead of flying back and forth for our emergency talk."

"I think I might have to fly back and forth because of my job, Eddie. I'm sure Wally understands that."

"I'm sure he does, Lumpy, but he would want you to stay and not flying back and forth like I mentioned. Can you work that out?" Eddie asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Let me know what day you can leave for home," Eddie said.

"I will. Wait, Eddie," Lumpy said, looking at his calendar.

"What?"

"My calendar tells me I could leave tonight."

"Could you have somebody run the place if you leave for a few days?" Eddie asked.

"Running the place is my job, Eddie. I'll see what I can do and get back to you."

"Okay," Eddie said and they got off.

Lumpy talked with his co – workers at the orphanage and they said he could get off that night and have a few weeks off if he was really needed at home.

"Thanks. It's an emergency talk but I'm not sure what it's about. My friend didn't tell me what the talk is about so I'll have to find out once I get there," Lumpy told his co – workers.

Lumpy was excused right away so he could pack and catch a plane back home to America. Lumpy decided to wait to get back to Eddie at his house. He didn't want to put another call to Eddie in America on his office's phone bill. Lumpy left the orphanage and said good – bye to the co – workers and walked to the car and drove off. While driving, he wondered what kind of emergency talk he would be having with Wally and Eddie. He got to his place he was living in within ten minutes and called Eddie on the phone. He told Eddie that he was going to pack right away and would be on the plane immediately.

"Okay, Lumpy. Call me when you're ready for a ride," Eddie said as the two got off.

Early the next morning, Lumpy was already at the airport. He could tell he was in for a long flight home to America. It made him wonder what kind of emergency talk he had to be involved with Wally and Eddie that he knew nothing about. He would soon find out once he made it back home.

Lumpy had his carry – on bag with him on the plane. He planned to be with Eddie and Wally for the weekend unless he could change his schedule with his co – workers but for now he would have to stick with this schedule. Lumpy buckled his seatbelt and looked at all the passengers on the plane. He was sitting next to a college girl. She looked like she was also from America.

"Where are you headed?" the girl asked him, pushing her light – blonde hair out of her face.

"America. A friend sent me for an emergency talk. He didn't tell me what the emergency talk was about because the subject goes back when we were kids in the old days," Lumpy told her.

"That far back? Why didn't your friend tell you when the subject first happened instead of waiting until today to tell you? That makes no sense at all," the blonde girl said.

"I know it doesn't. My friend said it was complicated to explain back then so now is the right time to tell me," Lumpy told her.

"Still, they could've told you right away when the subject happened. I would hate being left out on something like that," the blonde girl said.

Lumpy agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in America, Lindsey and I were talking.

"Why do you want me to talk to Dad?" Lindsey asked.

"There is something you need to know about. You just can't walk away from it forever," I told her.

"Make it fast, Uncle Beaver. I have to study for some tests," Lindsey said.

"We would like to see you in person when you have time. After you finish your morning classes tomorrow, would you come to Mayfield for a while?" I asked.

"What kind of talk do you want to talk to me about?" Lindsey asked.

"Your father's health. It had something to do with when you walked out on your father twenty years ago," I said.

"What about Dad's health do I not know about? I thought I already knew about it."

"You don't. Twenty years ago when you left you caused your father to go to the hospital," I said.

Lindsey couldn't believe what she heard.

"I did? No. I guess I'll come straight to Mayfield tomorrow and talk with you. I can only stay the weekend since I have major tests coming up," Lindsey told me.

"Are you sure you want to do it this weekend when you have a lot going on now?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Uncle Beaver. If you and Dad really want to talk to me now, then I should go out now to get it over."

"All right. I hope this talk doesn't affect your grades on your tests," I told her.

"It won't, Uncle Beaver. I've studied day and night, so I don't think my grades will drop," Lindsey reassured me.

"I hope not," I said.

"Trust me, Uncle Beaver," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Lumpy's plane got into the airport safe and sound. Once at the airport at the luggage claim, Lumpy called Eddie's house phone. Eddie was home, so he answered the phone.

"Hi, Lumpy," Eddie said.

"Hi, Eddie. I just got into the airport and was wondering if you could pick me up," Lumpy said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," Eddie said and the two hung up.

Lumpy didn't have to wait for long since he saw Eddie there within ten minutes or so.

"Do you want me to take you to an airport?" Eddie asked.

"I didn't make any reservations," Lumpy told him.

"That's okay. You can stay at my place then."

"Okay. Sounds good," Lumpy said as the two walked to Eddie's car.

Eddie unlocked the trunk of his dark blue Porsche. He put Lumpy's suitcase and carry – on bag in the trunk.

"Does Wally know I'm here in America?" Lumpy asked.

"He knew you were flying out when I told him the other day," Eddie answered.

The two made it to Eddie's house in silence. Back at Beaver's house, it was dinnertime.

"What do you have planned tomorrow, Wally?" Olivia asked.

"I have to go see the Senate President. She wants to see me about something. I'm not sure what about," Wally said.

"What time do you have to go in so see Lisa?" I asked.

I remembered meeting the Senate President a few times when Wally got into trouble by the President a few times and Wally needed my support.

"First thing in the morning, Beaver," Wally answered.

"Do you need me like you did last time when you were in trouble?" I asked.

"It won't hurt," Wally said.

The last time Wally saw the Senate President was about his missing some workdays and his paperwork was piling up and he didn't tell the President he was not going to be absent. It had something to do with his having depression and the President didn't know he was going through some health issues. Morning arrived quickly. I woke Wally up early that morning, which were six. Wally still didn't get up.

"What time do you have to see the President?" I asked when Wally was still under the covers that morning.

"In an hour or so," Wally said, yawning.

"Then time to get out of bed," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the weekend. Lindsey took her tests early if she was going to be gone longer than expected. She told her teachers she was going out-of-town for a while because she had to see her family and they gave her some assignments for the weekend to do while visiting her family. Then she caught a plane for the afternoon at one o'clock since she didn't have many afternoon classes. Before leaving the college to catch the plane, she called me at my office. I was eating there that day. I told her I could ask Olivia to pick her up at the airport since I might be home late so I wouldn't have time to pick her up.

"Okay, Uncle Beaver. I'll see you later tonight," Lindsey said.

Before getting off the phone, the two of us said a few more words and Lindsey drove off for the airport. I felt Eddie's eyes watching me hang up the phone. Eddie was standing at the door, watching me talk on the phone with Lindsey.

"Eddie, that's the creepiest thing to do is watch me talk on the phone with my niece," I said.

"I didn't know it was her. We really need to get going on this game. If we don't, then it will be past the due date on this game if you keep goofing off," Eddie said.

"You sound like Wally when we were kids when you talk like that, Eddie," I said, remembering the time when they were younger.

"Somebody has to you'll act like a kid instead of a sixty – year – old man," Eddie said.

"I don't act like a kid anymore, Eddie," I said as I stuck my tongue out.

What I told Eddie was true. All of us had turned old and gray now and were almost semi – retired. I had this feeling Wally might retire soon since depression had gotten worse. I didn't know about Eddie and Lumpy, though.

Lindsey didn't do much when she was on the airplane. She decided to do her homework while on the airplane to get most of it started and finished. While doing her science homework, her mind was on her phone call with me. It made her wonder what illness Wally had that made her walk out before her finding out about it a long time ago and finding out about the illness just now. Instead of focusing on her science homework, she put the notebook and book back in her backpack and looked out of the window and decided to listen to her music instead since she couldn't focus on her work because of what her Uncle Beaver was telling her on the phone. She decided to try to figure out what the illness was that her father had. One thing she didn't know was that Wally had been diagnosed with depression since he was five years old.

While at the office, I told Eddie Lindsey was headed for the airport so she was on her way to Mayfield.

"I could pick her up on my way home," Eddie offered.

"Thanks, Eddie, but I think Olivia will do it. Let me call her real fast and tell her about Lindsey coming in," I said.

Eddie watched as I got into my office and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Olivia," I told my wife.

"Hi, Beaver," Olivia said.

"Olivia, honey, I spoke with Lindsey not too long ago. She said she's on her way here. I might be working a bit late tonight, so would you mind picking her up when she calls when she gets in?" I asked.

"All right," Olivia said, "I'll be sure to get started on the guest room for her."

"Thanks," I said as we got off.

"Good thing she's staying with you. My place is already taken. Lumpy's here from Africa," Eddie told me.

"I didn't know that. You want me to tell Wally?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want to. Lumpy hasn't been here for almost a day yet. He thinks he has to fly back and forth on the weekdays for work, but we'll see how it goes since he's worried about the kids out there," Eddie said.

I nodded.

"I'll tell Wally when we drive home tonight about Lumpy," I said.

"Okay. Thanks. I think Lumpy's been at my place all day today since he doesn't have a car to get places," Eddie told me.

"Right."

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Both Eddie and I closed the place up at six – fifteen that evening. I figured I was going to be a bit late anyway that night, so I gave Wally some notice on my picking Wally up so we could drive together home.

I didn't tell Wally yet that Lindsey was flying in that day so I would let this be a surprise to Wally but he wasn't so sure how they would get along that night.

I finally made it to Wally's office. I walked into Wally's office and found Wally turning the computer off when I walked in.

"Hi, Wally. You ready to leave?"I asked.

"Hi, Beaver. I am ready. I'm just shutting this off," Wally said.

"Am I late at all picking you up?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe an hour or so," Wally answered.

"Sorry I didn't call if I was going to be late. Eddie wanted to get started on the game right away and said no more goofing off," I said, "so I had to do what Eddie told me."

"He's got a point," Wally said.

"Wally, I have something to tell you," I said.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"Eddie and I were talking. He told me that Lumpy is out here from Africa but he has been here for less than a day now. He's staying at Eddie's," I said, taking a left.

"Okay. I'll have to make time to see him then," Wally said.

"Don't you have to work if you're going to try to make time to see Lumpy?" I asked.

"You're right, Beaver. I'm sure there will be a way to get together," Wally said.

"I'm sure there will be," I agreed.

"I forgot. I talked to Lindsey today," I added.

"What's new with her?" Wally asked.

"She was about to leave to come here to see us," I said.

"She never talks to me anyway."

"She will now, Wally. Just wait until she finds out about your depression," I said, "and then she'll start talking to you again."

"I don't know," he said, not so sure if I was right about that.

"Trust me, Wally. Don't you want your daughter to talk to you again?" I asked.

"Sure I do."

"Then –"

That's when Wally drifted off into space when I kept talking about his only child. Wally was starting to have a memory about him before my time. He knew this was something Dad had told him when he got to an older age so this was why it was a memory he had from time to time.

_Flashback:_

_At age five, Wally was eating dinner with Dad and Mom one Thursday night._

_"Ward, Wally, I have some news to share with you," Mom said._

_"What's that, June?" Dad asked._

_"Ward, I'm pregnant again," Non announced._

_"When did you find that out?" Dad asked._

_"I went to the doctor today. He told me I am two months pregnant."_

_She looked at Wally._

_"That means you will have a younger brother or sister soon," she told him._

_Wally didn't like what he heard. He was used to being an only child. That's when he asked to leave the table without finishing the rest of that night's supper._

_"Not until you finish eating the rest of your meal," Dad told him._

_"My tummy hurts," Wally said._

_Mom looked at Wally, who was rubbing his stomach._

_"Let him go, Ward. You're excused," Mom told Wally._

_So he left the table and went to his bedroom. He couldn't believe the news he had just heard. He opened the door to his room and decided to lie on his bed. So he did._

_Downstairs, Mom and Dad finished eating dinner and started dessert._

_"Ward, I'm worried about Wally."_

_"What's wrong with him? He looks normal to me," Dad said._

_"He's not, Ward. Have you noticed the changes in Wally recently?" Mom asked._

_"What changes?"_

_"Well, in the past month I thought I heard him crying during the night in the past month. Have you heard it?" she asked._

_"No, I haven't."_

_"I have. I have no idea what made him do that. It didn't sound like a nightmare to me either. I have to talk to Wally's teacher tomorrow too," Mom said._

_"You know what I found in Wally's bedroom yesterday?" Dad asked._

_"What did you find?"_

_"I found candy wrappings on the floor. I saw about thirty candy wrappings on the floor that should have been in the wastebasket instead."_

_"Maybe that's what is making his stomach hurt. I wonder how Wally got all that candy in the first place," Mom said._

_"I have no idea. I wouldn't worry about it."_

_"Should I call the doctor and have him look at Wally?" she asked._

_"Could that wait until tomorrow?" Dad asked._

_"No."_

_He agreed they call the doctor immediately and ask if he could make a house call right away. The doctor asked who was sick. Dad told him he had to look at Wally._

_"He was healthy last time I saw him," the doctor said._

_"This time he's not. June and I have no idea what could be wrong," Dad said._

_"I'll be over, Mr. Cleaver," the doctor said and hung up._

_"What did the doctor say, Ward?"_

_"He's on his way over to look at Wally."_

_"I hope it's nothing serious," she said worriedly._

_"We don't know yet, June."_

_The doorbell rang and it was the doctor. The doctor asked what had been going with Wally lately and Mom and Dad told him what they knew._

_"I would like to take a look at Wally myself," the doctor said._

_That's when he asked where Wally was._

_"In his bedroom," Mom said as all three-headed up the stairs._

_After Mom knocked on the door and let them in, they found Wally in his bed under the covers. Mom and Dad watched as the doctor looked Wally over._

_"You're right, Mrs. Cleaver. There is something wrong with him."_

_"Do you know what it is?" Dad asked._

_"To me it looks like depression, Mr. Cleaver. You can take him to my office for a diagnosis tomorrow."_

_"NO!" Mom said._

_She couldn't believe what she had just heard._

"_I will want to do some tests on him while I make the diagnosis if that's alright with you," the doctor said to Dad and Mom._

_Before answering, Dad looked at Mom._

_"Let him do the tests, June. It'll do good to find out what is wrong with Wally. Then we will decide on medicine later," Dad told her._

_"I guess you're right, Ward. I will take Wally there first thing in the morning," Mom said._

_"Then I shall expect you at eight o'clock. Wally does look like he's gained some weight," the doctor said._

_Dad and Mom looked at each other again._

_"I didn't notice any change, did you, Ward?"_

_"No, I didn't, June."_

_Both Dad and Mom walked the doctor to the door._

_"Since you're two months pregnant, Mrs. Cleaver, would you like to find out if it's a boy or girl?" the doctor asked._

_Dad and Mom looked at each other a third time._

_"What do you think, Ward?"_

_"That's up to you," Dad said._

_"I think we'll be surprised on this one, thank you," she told him._

_That's when the doctor left._

_"Are you sure you don't want to find out?" Dad asked._

_"I'm sure. I remember we did the same thing when I was pregnant with Wally. We found out about him if he was going to be a boy or girl, but I would like to be surprised this time."_

_"All right," Dad said._

_The next day, Mom and Wally were at the doctor's office before eight that morning. Mom had decided to keep Wally out of school that day so he could go in for his tests. While Wally was in for his tests, Mom went to see his teacher during the lunch hour._

_"Mrs. Cleaver, there happens to be a change in Wally in the past month," the teacher said._

_"What is the change?" Mom asked._

_The teacher knew about Wally being out of school that day._

_"Wally hasn't been paying attention in the past month. I noticed he sleeps the day when I teach and when I call his name he won't answer. I also hear he has stolen candy from some other children," the teacher said._

_"We spoke with the doctor last night. He thinks Wally has depression and will be diagnosed today," June told the teacher._

_"Maybe that's why he never answers me in class. I'm sure you and Mr. Cleaver will have this figured out," the teacher said._

_After the talk with the teacher, Mom went back home. She didn't hear from the doctor again until hours later._

_"Well, Mrs. Cleaver, the tests do read depression. We won't worry about medication now because he is a bit young for the stuff we use to treat depression. We might wait a couple more years to start him on drugs," the doctor said._

_Mom couldn't believe at an age like Wally's her child had been diagnosed with an illness. She knew she didn't want this to happen but it did. She knew things like this ran in families but didn't want this family to be next._

_End Flashback_

Wally heard the car park. That made him stop thinking about the past.

"Are you okay, Wally? You were quiet for a while," I said.

"I'm fine. What was that you were saying?" Wally asked.

"Then you and Lindsey should be having some time together when she comes here to find out you have depression. Even Lumpy is here so we can have the talk at once," I told him.

Wally did think it made sense to have both Lumpy and Lindsey here for the talk at the same time so that way the talk wouldn't have to be kept being repeated.

We walked into the two – story house and found my wife, Olivia in the kitchen at the stove.

"Hi, honey," I said as we kissed.

"Hi, Beaver, Wally. Lindsey's here."

"She is? Great. Sorry I couldn't pick her up," I said.

"She understood. She knew you were living here, Wally," Olivia said.

"She knows because I tell her," I told my wife.

That's when I asked where Lindsey was.

"She's staying at the Marriott for time being. She said you told her about some talk," Olivia said.

"Yeah, that's right. She never knew about Wally having depression so we're going to get together with her, Eddie, and Lumpy."

That surprised, Olivia, all right.

"What is Lumpy doing back in America? Shouldn't he be in Africa?" Olivia asked.

"You would think, but he's here because back when Wally had depression, Lumpy never knew about it. I guess Eddie somehow thought now was a good time to tell Lumpy."

"I wonder how Lumpy feels about being told so many years later instead of when you were kids," Olivia said.

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him since I can't tell you what Lumpy thought," I said.

We were silent.

"I'll cal Lindsey tonight and see if I can try to get her and Wally together on the phone and see what happens," I said.

"That might not be a bad idea. You could give it a shot unless you want to wait until the talk with Lindsey and Lumpy," Olivia told me.

"I want to try it first and then see what gives at the talk," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentine's Day. Wally woke up early that morning with memories. His daughter, Lindsey, was in the guest room across the hall from his bedroom. During the night, Wally had not slept a wink since Valentine's Day was coming, so all he did was eat candy quietly so nobody would hear him. Valentine's Day was also the wedding anniversary of our parents, Dad and Mom and every year when Valentine's Day came around the corner, Wally got depressed when our parents were not around to celebrate their anniversary.

Wally was still under the covers when Olivia and I woke up after six that morning. Wally sure didn't feel like going to work today. He heard a knock at his door, figuring it was me. Wally heard Olivia calling me from the kitchen so I didn't get to tell Wally it was time to get dressed.

"Yes, honey?" I asked after we told each other happy Valentine's Day.

"Wally's prescriptions came in yesterday. I couldn't get them since the car was in service. Would you pick them up for me?" Olivia asked.

"All right, sweetheart. I'll pick them up today if I have time. I'm going to wake up Wally so I can take him to work," I said.

"Good idea. Would you mind waking Lindsey up too? We're having eggs and bacon this morning."

"Okay."

I left and headed upstairs again. I decided to wake Lindsey up first since her room was the closest. I knocked on the door and heard my niece's answer, "Come in."

I poked my head in and said, "Aunt Olivia would like you to join us for breakfast."

"Okay," Lindsey said in a sleepy voice.

I shut the door again and knocked on my brother's door. There was no answer from Wally, so I let myself in. I found my brother still under the covers.

"Aren't you going to come down for breakfast and get ready for work?" I asked.

"No. I'm not working today. You know what today is," Wally said, depressed.

I knew what my brother meant.

"You're thinking about Mom and Dad's anniversary, aren't you?" I asked him, sitting on the closest chair near Wally's bed and heard a Skittles wrapper crunch.

"What was that? Have you been eating candy again?" I asked, seeing the Skittles wrapper I just sat on.

"All right, Wally. You can stay home today. I know how you feel about Mom and Dad since they aren't around anymore to celebrate their anniversary. I'll have Olivia call your office and let them know you won't be there today," I said and left my brother's room.

Once downstairs again, I joined Olivia and Lindsey at the kitchen table.

"Where's Wally?" Olivia asked.

"He's not coming. He won't be going to work today either. Would you do me a favor and call Wally's office to let them know he won't be there?"

"All right," she said.

"What do you mean Dad's not going to work today?" Lindsey asked.

"This is something we're going to talk about, Lindsey, so you'll see why you ran out on us long ago," I told her.

I ate quickly and grabbed my things and kissed the two women.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said to the two and was out the door.


End file.
